


Oxymoron

by quietmillennial



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietmillennial/pseuds/quietmillennial
Summary: A triad of little drabbles that fit together.





	1. Fragile

Gwen is fragile.

It seems silly, almost unfathomable, but she’s fragile.

She watches every reaction, and waits until she knows she’s done well to continue on. She’s so used to failure, that it’s what she what expects.

She’s always been underwhelming, vague and boring. Hidden among the sea of people who swore that they were different, who fell between the cracks.

But something grew inside her, a passion and a desperation. To please and impress. To become valuable. To, if not be treasured, then to at least be indisposable.

All she wanted was to matter. She’d always been the daughter who fell just short, the student that just missed the mark, the lover who was just too picky and loud, the applicant who seemed to lack a certain trait.

But her fragile form is safeguarded by two warm bodies.

She was the center of their universe.

Gwen was the sun. David and Jasper were the planets. They made her useful. She was everything they needed, and even everything they wanted.

Without effort or trial, she was satisfying. To them she was beautiful. She was brilliant and bright. She was charming and commanding, charismatic. She was desirable. They wanted her.

And she wanted them. Their glances lit her up, made her beam in confidence. When emerald and sapphire eyes melted her amythest ones, she felt safe. Safe to exist and create. She belonged between them. Above them, below them, beside them. Anywhere they were, it was safe.

Fragile and powerful, a small stream flows within a valley, creating.


	2. Gentle

Jasper is gentle.

He’s big, and he’s loud, bold and arguably disastrous. But he’s gentle.

His words never hurt anyone. And he never wanted them to. Even his shouts, seemingly always causing the people around him to burst into laughter, build in someway. His voice is like a melody, his words are like the catchiest lyrics, leaving a warm feeling in the listener’s chest. His whispers, late in the night when insomnia and nightmares take their toll, are like coming home, shelter when the storms destroy the world. He is safe.

He’s strong and powerful. Watching the man work with his father could make one tired. But he builds. Jasper carries tired children and spouses, he holds groceries as they roam the store. He’s also soft. For every hard muscle, there is soft place where heads lay when they’re sad or sleepy. Where children hide when they’re afraid.

He’s bright. Stunningly so, bold and overpowering with positivity. He smiles when others cry, not because he’s happy, but because someone needs to be strong enough to. Jasper stands when the others can’t, because he’s protective. He’ll take on the entire world if he has to. He’ll protect his family, his friends, because he can.

Jasper fights monsters, loves life, and argues with inner demons until his voice is raw. And after that, he tucks his world into his arms, his scent comforting and warm.

He is gentle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me at quietmillennial on tumblr!


	3. Strong

David is strong.

It’s laughable at a glance. But it is unmistakable. Strength exudes from every smile, every laugh, and every gleam of his eye.

David is frail, a beanpole. He trembles easily in the cold. But with every setback, every attack of fate against him, he prevails. He lives, and it’s more than some can say.

His knowledge of the natural world is unchallenged. David survives. With no advantage, no place to start, he begins with nothing. And he creates opportunities, and makes himself strong. No one helps him. He doesn’t need it.

But there is a shred of doubt in the long fatigue that plagues his strength. Moments when he’s so tired, he can’t breathe, and he can’t see the end of them. It’s heavy and dark, it won’t let him move. And he seems alone in it, as he’s always been.

But it’s there, in all his weakness, the sun and moon capture him in their gravity. He’s still, in awe of them, no longer drifting helplessly in the cosmos. And he’s safe to be weak, vulnerable.

Just to get up and fight again, for his sun and moon. And for himself, too.

David is strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me at quietmillennial on tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at quietmillennial!


End file.
